Merred
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin is happy; his husband is back from war and has decided to quit the force after nearly being killed in an explosion. Together they heal from the process with love and battles from a jealous Arthur Pendragon. Merlin/Cenred SLASH! DARK ARTHUR! You have been warned! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, ANYTHING YOU SEE ABOUT WAR I MADE UP! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin walked out of the bathroom in his black silk robe open, showing his white milky chest and his pale long legs. He leaned against the door frame and grabbed the rope from his robe then used his wrist to swing the rope in a circular motion; A teasing smile plastered his lips.

On the bed lay an even longer body, fully naked, hairless chest, gently shaven beard so the hair was just visible. The man on the bed moaned, his dark eyes trailing the body he loved to ravish every night; The body that was slowly making its way over, and was suddenly crawling onto the bed. The man's dark eyes trailed up to the sky-blue ones, his fingertips trailed up the thin arm.

Merlin gulped nervously and instead of doing what he wanted to do, he gently lay his head on his love's chest, his owns fingers trailed the soft skin just under the collar-bone, and when he spoke, he spoke low and lovingly.

"I've missed you." He brought his hand over the chest and felt the man's heart beating fast.

"I don't have to go back anymore." A whisper. "I hate wondering if I'll ever be able to see you again."

Merlin smiled. "For that I am grateful." He raised his head and sent a gentle kiss to the pink lips, his hand reaching up and grabbing the long wavy locks of hair.

Cenred smiled when his love moved an inch back. "I will go no longer; I will find a job and we could live happily here."

Merlin smiled suddenly seeming jumpy. "You could apply for the security guard job; It's much safer. We can go tomorrow."

Cenred blinked. "We?"

The younger man nodded and pulled his legs up until he was straddling his lover's legs. "I'll be there to support you, and I won't leave until we win."

Cenred chuckled lovingly, throwing his head back on the head-board of the bed. "Love, I doubt that they'll hire me if you come. They'll think you are my child."

Merlin frowned and poked the man's should gently. "Hey, I'm 22 years old... And you're only 32, you can't have a son my age, you would have been ten when you had me."

Cenred laughed again and nodded. "Ok, you can come. But I still don't think they would hire me with you around."

"Hey!" Merlin tried to poke the man again, but Cenred grabbed his hand and flip them over making Merlin laugh out when Cenred started attacking his neck and marking him.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Shaun, this is an AU. If you'd watch as much Merlin as I do, you'd realize that Cenred is the king from the small town Merlin is from. King Cenred is the sexy king with the long wavy hair and dark sharp eyes that could cut through glass. He was the one who was working with Morguess... or however the hell her name is spelled... This story is about Merlin/Cenred romance and a jealous Arthur who tries to break them up. I believe I put that on my description for this story.

chapter2

Merlin laughed as Cenred swore under his breath. "Sweetheart, calm down." The younger man wiped at his husband's face as if trying to soothe the growl. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." They sat at a table and lay their tray of food down.

Cenred frowned, almost child-like. "She called me your grandfather."

Merlin held back a laugh.

"It's not funny Merlin." He sat at the table and looked towards the counter where a woman was taking orders.

Merlin cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, no it's not..."

Cenred looked back at him and glared.

Merlin sudden smiled lovingly and scoot his chair closer to the man's, then grabbed a fry. "Don't worry about that. We both know, you're not even close to being a grandfather." He brought the fry to Cenred's mouth and the man happily took the fry in his mouth. Merlin leaned in closer to Cenred's ear. "We both know you have the energy of a 18-year-old." He purred.

Cenred hummed with a teasing smile. "And I proved it last night."

Merlin giggled and reached for another fry. "You sure did." He brought the fry to his mouth then leaned in towards Cenred.

During their fry-sharing, neither noticed the door to the restaurant open, a tall blond man walking inside. The man walked up to the counter.

"Coffee, two sugars."

The woman wrote the order down. "Anything else?"

The blond shook his head. "Just coff..." He trailed, and frowned when his royal-blue eyes saw a reflection through the restaurants large clean windows. He turned and felt a sudden lion roar in his chest when he saw the young beauty at the table with an _ugly_ old man. The raven-haired boy with the huge sky-blue colored orbs looking through dark and long lashes, who looked very comfortable, laughing low when the_ old man_ started nibbling at his neck.

The blond's blue eyes narrowed and he felt the sudden need to go and pull the young man away, take him home and show him how a real lover could make him feel.

He looked back at the woman at the counter who was staring. "Actually, give me a cheeseburger." He smiled as the woman walked towards the fridge. "For here." The blond added.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin took a bite of his chicken sandwich and hummed.

Cenred laughed. "You like your food." He stated.

Merlin laughed, bringing his hand to his mouth and trying to make sure no food flew out. He nodded as he chewed. "It's not as good as yours, but..." He smiled. 'I'll take it." He gave the man a quick kiss before turning back to his own food.

Cenred grabbed his double cheese burger and took a huge bite of it, making Merlin laugh more. Cenred turned to him in confusion.

Merlin had to take a sip of his soda to stop from choking. "And you say I like my food? You just ate half your burger with one bite!" He laughed.

Cenred only smiled, he loved when his Merlin laughed, it meant he was happy, and if Merlin was happy then Cenred was happy.

"You know I don't get food like this in the force." He said with a full mouth.

Merlin slowed his laughing and nodded. "Now we can get it every day." He leaned his head on the man's broad shoulder. "We can go to the movies and to the museum, to the park." He said lower. He entwined their fingers and kissed Cenred's knuckle. "Now that I have you back, I'm going to take advantage of that. Every waking moment; every sleeping night."

Cenred brought his finger under Merlin's chin and pulled his face up gently to face him. "Hey, don't sound so sad." He whispered. "I am back forever, nothing is going to change my mind."

"Excuse me? May I burrow your salt... Mr. Essetir?"

Cenred looked up. "Mr. Pendragon?"

Merlin looked to the blond who walked up to the table and reached for the salt without waiting for an answer. Merlin frowned more when the blond with the sexy blue eyes sat down at the table without invitation.

"Arthur Pendragon, it's a surprise seeing you here." Cenred reached his hand for a shake and Arthur grabbed it and gently shook it.

"Mr. Essetir, I was very surprised to see your last line of work; You were in the force, what ever made you change your mind? Fighting for your country is your duty, and you would just quit."

Cenred nodded and pulled Merlin closer. "I have a much bigger duty.

Arthur's eyes looked at Merlin and he could feel his pupils dilate and darken when he saw the pale and soft looking skin. He could just reach out and...

"Merlin is the only family I have, I won't lose him." Cenred said.

Arthur blinked rapidly and looked towards the man. "...Uh... your son?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled out his hand for a shake, his ring shining in the sun light that shined through the window. "Merlin Essetir."

Arthur nodded and quickly reached out his hand, just as he thought, the hand was smooth, almost like that of a dove's feather.

"Cenred is my husband."

Arthur blinked and looked towards Cenred. "...Right, you are 32 years of age." His eyes looked at Merlin. "And you...18? 19?"

Merlin's brows narrowed. "22." He reached down for one of his fries. "Not that it's any of your business..." He added low and stuck the fry in his mouth.

Cenred gently nudged him and chuckled. "Young people."

Arthur hummed. "Yes..." Merlin had more than a spark. He was a fighter, he didn't take shit from anybody. The boy had attitude.; He was just what Arthur needed to get his mind off work at the end of a hard day. He'd go home and have a little chat with Merlin then hold him down and...

"And how old are you Mr. Pendragon?"

"Sh! Merlin.." Cenred scolded then laughed nervously. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Arthur looked at Merlin. "28."

"Wow! That means you could be my father too." Merlin said sarcastically. "I mean... you're only two years apart."

Arthur laughed half-heartedly. "He is very..."

Merlin stared, waiting for the end. "What? Cute? Adorable?"

"...Spicy?" Arthur said after a moment.

Merlin blinked and looked down at his food confused. He could see Arthur from the corner of his eye standing. "Well, Mr Essetir, I was going to call you, but since you are here... You have the job. I expect to see you at 6am tomorrow morning."

Cenred smiled wide. "Thank you." He said happily and shook Arthur's hand when he reached out. "Thank you so much. Bright and early, I will be there." He waved at the retreating figure.

Merlin looked up and stared at Cenred even more confused. "He's not one of the jobs we went for searching today; What job is he talking about?"

Cenred blinked. "Oh, um I went searching last week also and applied for a job at Pendragon Bankrupt."

Merlin scoffed a laugh. "Irony."

Cenred stared.

"Pendragon's are assholes, Cenred. They probably choose that name for their bank because they steal your money." He said, eyeing Arthur as he got into a black shiny car outside. "By the time you get out of that job you'll be the one who's bankrupted." He pouted.

Cenred laughed. "Oh my Merlin. That's not what's bothering you. You don't like Arthur, admit it." He gently flicked his love's nose.

"...He's a prat." Merlin said, his arms folded and his eyes glaring at the retreating car.

Cenred laughed louder.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur smiled darkly as he looked out of the dark car window and saw Merlin inside the restaurant. They met, they spoke, and Cenred will be working long hours soon. Merlin will get lonely and soon enough will be looking for a companion.

His plan was in motion.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't worry, I plan to update, "Arthur's Crush, Real Father's Love, Two Royals and A Servant and The Raven Sleeping Beauty". And if any of you are reading my Criminal Minds stories I have ideas for, "Darkling and Legend of The Spencer (and possibly even Saved)"...for some reason, I'm getting really into my older stories, you might have to reread them to understand and remember them, but...

chapter3

Two weeks later.

Merlin was reading his large book of poems held in one hand and a chocolate cupcake in the other. He brought the cupcake to his mouth, just at the same time he heard a key turn in the door, and Merlin jumped off the couch.

Just as he walked in through the door Cenred had two arms wrapped around his neck and pink soft lips smashed against his own. He heard his love moan then pull away with a loud suction.

"Mm." The man licked his lips then reached out and wiped at the side of Merlin's mouth with his thumb. "You ate my cupcake." He stated jokingly.

Merlin only smiled happily and led his hands down the man's well toned and broad shoulders, down the dark arms of the suit Cenred looked _very_ sexy in; His tie hung loose at his neck and the three top buttons undone, showing the silky smooth chest.

"Why don't we do something?" Merlin whispered. "We can go to the movies and to dinner, then back home..." He said, his hands making their way lower to his husband's pants button and undoing it in one motion.

Cenred shook his head smiling and reached down to grab the hand pulling down his zipper. "We haven't had much time together; Why don't we just stay in today?" He could literally see Merlin's eyes smile when the words left his mouth.

Merlin pulled the man by the hand and walked backwards until they reached the couch. Their lips met in a soft and slow kiss that quickly became needy and desperate when Merlin fell backwards on the couch with his husband on top of him. They pulled away only slightly, both lovers silently laughing at the fact that Cenred suddenly moaned in his throat.

Their lips met again in an open mouth kiss, Merlin's need becoming more desperate when he felt the heat of Cenred's body through their clothes. He brought his hands to his love's long locks of wavy hair, each strand running through his fingers. Merlin pulled away, eyes shut and gasped when Cenred thrust down and their hard members rubbed together.

Cenred saw Merlin's lustful look and lost it; He leaned down bringing their lips back together, immediately thrusting is tongue inside the open mouth. Their loud moans and heavy breathing flowed through the house. Cenred quickly reached his hands up not letting go of the lips and finished unbuttoning his shirt carelessly, not bothered by the fact that the last two flew off. He pulled the shirt and jacket off at the same time showing his milky white chest then pulled is lips away and finished unzipping his pants then slid them down; All the while, Merlin pulled his shirt over his chest, showing his slightly less toned but much more pale chest, while Cenred worked on his lover's navy jeans.

Cenred sucked and nibbled and pulled at Merlin's lips enjoying the whimpers and mews coming from the smaller man. Cenred pulled a thin pale leg over his waist.

Merlin's hands were everywhere. The lust, the passion he felt as Cenred touched him all over, his large and strong but gentle hands making Merlin feel safe. Merlin suddenly couldn't suppress a loud gasp when he felt himself stretch; Cenred's cock suddenly buried inside him. The man started sending short but hard kisses to Merlin's mouth. Merlin was sure he felt his lip get bitten. But that was what he liked; Cenred could be rough or gentle when he wanted.

The doorbell ringing made Merlin pull his lips away for a quick breath, but Cenred continued his kisses as he started to thrust harder into his lover.

"... Baby... door..." Merlin could not get full sentences out because Cenred now kept their lips together, his open mouth breathing hot breath into Merlin's. It made them sweat and burn with desire to stay that way all day, all night, even forever.

The bell rang three more times.

Cenred pulled his mouth for a short second. "Leave it." He breathed before bringing their mouths back together and smashing his body over Merlin's burying himself all the way inside his lover.

Merlin gave in. He wouldn't want to stop their love-making for whoever it was. They could come back later.

If the two lovers had paid attention, they would have realized that the curtain and window were slightly open; The most wonderful, breathing set of royal blue eyes watching with great interest.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Still having writers block, this might be junk...

chapter4

Cenred was woken up by the sound of a loud ringing in his ear. He brought his hand to his eyes and groaned. The phone rang again and the man reached blindly behind him until he felt the device. He pulled it in front of his face and blinked sleepily at the unknown number. The phone rang again and Cenred felt a soft tap on his bare chest. He looked down to see a naked Merlin with his eyes shut on top of him.

"..Phone.."

Cenred had to suppress a laugh. "I got it, Love." He brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Cenred blinked confused. "How did you get this number?"

"I'm your boss; It's y job to get all information on my workers."

"What are you doing?" Arthur repeated. "Because you sure as hell aren't at work."

Cenred frowned and leaned up on his elbows. "That's because I get out at 4 o clock."

"Not when I specifically left a note on your desk telling you I needed you to stay three extra hours!"

Merlin took a deep breath and his sleepy eyes fluttered open and trailed straight towards the phone in Cenred's hands. Merlin frowned and leaned up so his lips were on Cenred's neck placing gentle kisses.

"Ah... I'm sorry? I didn't see a note on my desk..." He trailed, unsure of his new boss' response.

Arthur scoffed. "Do you know how many of my workers tried that on me? They're all looking for jobs now. Do you want to join them?"

"No! No.. I really need the job. I just..."

Merlin stopped his kissing and stared at his lover with confused narrowed brows. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Cenred brought three gentle fingers over his lips as Arthur finished with...

"Then I want you at work an hour early tomorrow. You'll be staying hours late, and you won't be leaving until we have the million dollar account."

The phone was hung and Cenred pulled the phone away from his ear frowning down at it.

Merlin pulled himself up until he was on his elbows. "What is it?" He whispered.

Cenred shook his head once then reached out and lay the phone on the coffee table. "Arthur Pendragon just threatened to fire me."

Merlin's brows narrowed into anger. "What!" He hissed disbelieving.

Cenred shook his head again. "He stated that he went and sent me a note on my desk asking me to stay late. But there's one problem."

Merlin blinked. "What is that?"

Cenred stared into Merlin's sky blue orbs. "I was in my office all day. There is no way he could have gone in and left me a note because I even spent my lunch hour doing paper work."

Merlin leaned closer. "So he lied." He stated. Merlin shook his head confused. "But...why?"

Cenred reached out and soothed his large hand over Merlin's small, pale cheek. "I'm not sure. But I am sure about one thing..."

"What's that?"

"The way you're staring at me now, you have me hot."

Merlin rolled his eyes playfully and laughed.

Cenred brought a finger up. "Hold that thought." He jumped off the couch, making Merlin giggle when he fell sideways.

"Hold what thought!" Merlin called out as Cenred ran into the kitchen. Merlin heard the soft sound of the fridge open then close, and a second later Cenred appeared with a bowl of fruit and...

Merlin chuckled. "Chocolate syrup?"

Cenred wiggled his brows once. "Mm." He hummed as he squirt the bottle of syrup on the strawberry carelessly, again making Merlin giggled then gasp.

"No, the couch...!" He sighed with a smile as he tried to wipe at the mess of chocolate on the blue couch.

Cenred pushed his hand away. "Leave it." He was on his knees now, with the soaked in chocolate strawberry making its way to Merlin's lips. Merlin's tongue flicked out swirling over the plump strawberry. He hummed at the sweet taste. Just when Merlin was going to take a gentle bite, Cenred teasingly pulled the strawberry away an inch from his lover's mouth before smiling while rubbing the fruit over Merlin's pale pink lips.

Cenred moaned low in his throat and leaned forward placing his lips gently on Merlin's. He pulled away only slightly, smiling. "I like eating chocolate this way better."

Merlin chuckled lovingly.

XOXOXOXO

THE NEXT DAY

Merlin held on to the folder in his hand as he walked inside the large building. Once inside, he scanned through the office until he saw Cenred sitting down at one of the many desks rummaging through of files and looking very frustrated, Merlin smiled quickly made his way over.

When he reached his lover from behind, Merlin reached his hand in front of Cenred's face and whispered in his ear. "Looking for this?"

Cenred literally flinched.. But when he saw the brown folder, he smiled wide. "Yes! Merlin, my love, my life saver!"

Merlin's pink lips stretched into a smile as Cenred snatched the file and opened it with a wide smile. Cenred exhaled a relieved breath before he realized Merlin was still standing there. Cenred's eyes trailed up.

"Thank you, love."

Merlin hummed and leaned on the desk. "You can thank me with lunch. Aren't you off for a break in 20 minutes?"

Cenred nodded. "I'll take you on that offer." He smiled and lay the file on his desk. "I'm so happy you found it." His eyes trailed across the room. "_Mr_. Pendragon has been on my case since I told him I misplaced it."

Merlin looked across the room. "That's what happens when you bring your work home."

Cenred shook his head. "He made me do it."

Merlin laughed at the man's pout. "You're adorable." He sent a quick and soft kiss to Cenred's reddish lips. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good. Where are you going?" A voice said before Cenred could reply.

Merlin pulled away and forced a smile. A smile that quickly faded at seeing Arthur.

"I know a great place." The blond glanced at Cenred. "We can discuss the Ellen's account. They'll be back in a couple of days... Have you found the files?"

Cenred pull out his hand with the file Merlin brought in it.

"Ah! Yes. Well... If only we were all lucky enough to have husbands who walk all the way to our jobs when we make mistakes, isn't that right." The blond turned. "Meet me at the caffe around the corner in ten minutes." With that, he walked away.

Merlin's eyes trailed down to Cenred in his seat. "What a prat." He snarled low, making Cenred laugh out.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: IndiaMoore, dark enough now? Lol, thanks to her I'm getting deliciously dark Arthur thoughts in my head. Which is a good thing, considering my writers block. Thanks, love!

chapter5

Merlin sat next to his husband in the restaurant, while Arthur sat on the opposite side. The blond was reading the files Cenred brought while Cenred dug into Merlin's fries. Merlin playfully slapped Cenred's hand and glared.

"You already finished yours, don't finish mine."

Cenred gave a breathy laugh. "Sweetheart, you know I've spent too long without this kind of food, I need to eat."

"Keep eating my food and you're going to gain some extra pounds, then you wont be able to be on top any more."

The was a squirting sound and Merlin looked towards Arthur who was wiping at his mouth and trying to stifle his laugh. The blond cleared his throat. "So it seems that the Ellen's account has risen since I last checked." Arthur looked at Cenred.

The man nodded. "Mrs. Ellen called me three days ago, she said her husband made a profit in Hawaii. She wanted to add some into the account."

Arthur nodded and stared back down at the file in his hand.

"You didn't get any ketchup?" Cenred said quietly towards Merlin.

Arthur's suddenly dark blue eyes trailed up to see Merlin softly tap Cenred's shoulder, laughing. The blond chewed his bottom lip as he watched Cenred stand and walk towards the woman at the counter.

Arthur's eyes trailed back to Merlin who still had his eyes on his husband's retreating form. Arthur's eyes followed the long pale arm that lay lazily on the table.

Merlin was looking at Cenred's retreating body... well more like Cenred's ass. Merlin loved the man's butt, it was perfectly round and firm, perfect to grab during their love-making.

Merlin violently flinched when he felt a touch on his hand. He turned back around to see Arthur reaching for the sugar. The blond smiled and lightly shrugged. "So... _Merlin_, how does it feel to have your husband in the force? Do you think he can be trusted?"

Merlin frowned. "I trust Cenred with everything." Was his reply.

Arthur laughed low. "No. I mean... Cenred is interested in men, _obviously_. There are mostly men in the-"

"Excuse me, I have to go to the washroom." Merlin quickly stood up, looking very uncomfortable.

Arthur smiled in pleasure. The blond pulled out is cell when it rang and quickly answered. "Arthur Pendragon." The blond held a finger to Cenred, who'd just sat down, then stood and walked towards the exit. Arthur pretended he didn't hear when Cenred asked where was Merlin.

Cenred sat down at the table frowning at his love's sudden disappearance.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin just finished relieving himself and was now washing his hands. The young man exhaled and brought his head down, splashing his face with warm water. Who the hell does Pendragon think he is! He had no right to say such things about Cenred! Merlin trusted his husband with all his heart. Cenred never did anything to make Merlin not trust him. The man never even looked like he couldn't be trusted. As a matter of fact, his trust in Cenred was the reason Merlin said yes when Cenred proposed a year ago.

That's right, a year. Cenred was called for duty out of the blue, resulting in the man proposing saying he didn't want to leave Merlin behind alone. So as proof that he would come back to Merlin, the two lovers eloped the next day, with Cenred promising Merlin was his one and only reason to live. All of this resulting in, the moment Cenred returned the two were now having their year-long honeymoon.

Merlin splashed another handful of water on his face then stared down at the ring in his finger. The burnet couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the ring came out of a gumball machine. Cenred couldn't afford a real ring at the time of the wedding, and when the time cane to get a new ring, Merlin insisted on keeping the one he had already. A small gold band with silver swirls. To anybody else it would be a toy, a piece of plastic metal that could be bitten and bent.

To Merlin the ring was a promise, a promise kept.

"You're beautiful when you smile."

Merlin gasped and spun around with wide eyes. He lost his breath we he saw Arthur standing there smiling, and eyeing down his body.

"I don't have to wonder what Cenred sees in you." The dark blue eyes trailed back up the slim body, before the blond slowly made his way closer.

Merlin walked backwards into the sink. "I-I-I..."

"You what?" Arthur whispered lustful.

"I-I didn't hear you come in. You scared me." Merlin said low.

Arthur hummed and walked closer. "I'm going to ask you a favor Merlin. I want the answer to be yes. Bad things happen to those who say no to me. Understand?"

Merlin's brows narrowed, but he gulped nervously. "What are you talking about...?"

Arthur was now close... too close. "Can I have a kiss?" The blond leaned forward, not waiting for the reply.

Merlin held his breath and lost all thoughts in an instant. What the hell...! Merlin's thoughts quickly rose and with all his might, he pushed the blond so hard Arthur almost lost his footing. Merlin stared breathing heavy.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy snarled. "I'm a married man!"

Arthur only chuckled cold heartily. "So? That's never stopped any of the others."

Merlin's brows narrowed into disgust. "You're sick."

Arthur made his way back over. "I like when you fight me. It turns me on."

Merlin side-stepped towards the door. "Stay away from me." He silently cursed his trembling voice.

"I'm a rich man Merlin. I can get anything I want, you included."

Merlin tried running towards the door, which was about three feet away, but Arthur slapped his right hand against the wall blocking the younger man's exit.

Merlin exhaled a shaky breath and shut his eyes when Arthur reached out his left hand and ran it down his cheek. "What do you say, Merlin?" He whispered. "Go on a date with me and your husband can keep his job."

Merlin's eyes snapped open and they narrowed. "Are you blackmailing me?" He hissed back.

Arthur lightly chuckled. "Yes." His laugh was cut short when Merlin slapped his hand away.

"How about I tell my husband about this harassment, and tomorrow I go looking for another job with him?" He pushed the blond away and walked towards the door.

Arthur's features darkened and he growled in his throat. "Or I can just fire him and write on his résumé that he was stealing from my company."

Merlin stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. "You wouldn't dare." He snarled back.

Arthur laughed again. "Like I said, I'm a rich man, Merlin. I can get anything done." He suddenly smirked and walked closer to Merlin. As he reached for the door handle, Arthur leaned into Merlin's ear. "I can even have him called for duty."

Merlin didn't stare the man in the eye, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt frozen in time, trapped and not able to move. Could the rich man really have Cenred called and taken away? Merlin gulped dryly and finally looked into the dark blue eyes.

"I don't believe you." He whispered.

Arthur smiled before tapping Merlin's cheek. "Your tears tell me otherwise." He whispered lustful. He pulled the knob on the bathroom door. "I'll call at 7 tonight. Make sure you're the one who picks up." He said dangerously. With that, he exited the washroom leaving Merlin with teary eyes and a trembling spirit. Merlin could hear the blond talking to Cenred loudly.

"I found him, he's in the restroom. He looks a little bothered, perhaps you should take him home. Be back at work in an hour. Gives you a little time."

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm fucking sick of saying this, you don't like my stories don't fucking read! You have a problem the way I write, dont fucking read and review just to say how much you hate me.

chapter6

As he walked inside the house Merlin stared down at the hardwood floor trying his best to stop his tears from showing. It wasn't helping.

"Merlin love, will you please tell me whats wrong?" Cenred said worried through narrowed brows.

"Nothings wrong." He whispered. "I'm fine." Merlin barely glanced at him before walking towards the bedroom. "You should go to work. You don't want to get fired." He said low before shutting the room door.

Cenred stared at the door for a moment, before almost turning to leave, but the man couldn't bring himself to. He sighed and walked towards the bedroom. Cenred brought his ear to the door before bringing his hand to the knob and pushing it open. He found Merlin sitting in their queen bed holding a pillow, the tears the younger man tried to hide running down his cheeks.

"Merlin?" Cenred made his way over and was suddenly tangled in a strong grip before he even sat on the bed. "Love what is it?"

Merlin shook his head, not letting go.

"What!" Cenred said even more worried. He pulled with stronger arms. Merlin gulped loud and dry then shook his head again, his face suddenly turning serious.

"N-nothing." He sniffled. "I-I just missed you this passed year." He quickly lied and gulped again. "I...I saw you happy." His eyes trailed down the man's face. "I missed it." He whispered.

Cenred's head slightly tilted looking very confused. "...Love..that is it?"

Merlin blinked rapidly and nodded. "I love you." He whispered again. "I- I don't want to lose you."

Cenred gave a smile. "You aren't going to lose me, love, because I'm not going back. I told you that."

"Yeah, but-"

"Merlin." Cenred lowly scolded. "You should know by now," He brought their foreheads together. "I keep my promises. Do you not trust me?"

"No." Merlin whispered back. "I do trust you."

"Then whats the problem?"

"I just...I want to be each other's. For always."

Cenred smiled wider. "Then for always we shall be." He gently kissed his love's lips.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin paced back and forth in front of the house phone biting his bottom lip and his hands rubbing against each other. He exhaled and sat on the couch bringing his hands to his dark hair. The phone rang and Merlin flinched, his hands flew off his head and he stared at the device as it blinked red and rang a second time. His stomach twisted into knots and his breath got caught in his throat.

Merlin reached for the phone and held it in his hand as it rang a third time. He gulped deep, pressed the talk button and shut his eyes as he brought the phone to his ear. Not a single word, he spoke.

A familiar hum came on the phone. "It's about time. I thought I would have to go over there."

Merlin gulped nervously. "What do you want from me?"

Arthur chuckled coldly. "Your husband looks very busy, he's buried in paper work. Which means you have the night off from your husband-ly duties."

Merlin's brows narrowed.

"I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. Be ready."

The phone hung up.

XOXOXOXO

True to his word, Arthur came exactly 20 minutes later. When the bell rang Merlin wished he could just put a dynamite right in front of it, so when Arthur stepped inside it would go off, and Merlin would be free to live his life with Cenred. But where the hell is the explosives when you need them? He thought as he opened the door to see the blond standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Ready to go beautiful?"

Merlin reluctantly nodded and shut the door behind him. They both walked over to the car.

XOXOXOXO

When they stopped outside of a mansion, Merlin's mouth slightly open in shock. He turned around in the passenger seat of the car to stare at Arthur. "What are we doing here?"

Arthur bounced his brows. "I figured we could have a little privacy." The blond got out of the car then walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door.

Merlin just stood staring down at the front window of the car. There was no way he would be going inside that house with Arthur Pendragon.

"Come on."

Merlin stood frozen, every part of his body refused to move.

"Do I have to pull you out? Because I will." Arthur said annoyed.

Merlin's chest rose and fell with his sudden heavy breathing. He felt Arthur grab his arm and a harsh pull. Merlin cursed himself for being so weak as he tried pulling away but Arthur's grip was firm on his thin arm.

"Wait, please?" Merlin was standing with his back to the car, Arthur glaring down at him.

"Don't beg, Merlin. It doesn't suit you."

Merlin grit his teeth in slight pain when Arthur pulled him by the arm towards the front door of the mansion.

"Arthur, please..." Merlin's breath caught in his throat again when he was forced to stand in front of the door as the blond stuck his key in the knob. "I'm married. I don't want to do this to Cenred." Merlin whispered pleadingly.

Arthur eyed him as he pushed the door open. "How do you know you don't want it, if you havent tried?" He said darkly.

"I love my husband. Arthur no!" Merlin yelled as he was forced inside, the door shut behind the two.

A/N: Help me get over my depression and Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Um...Arthur is REALLY dark in this one. OOC-NESS.

chapter7

Arthur pushed Merlin down to sit on the couch then walked over to the small black lazy chair as he pulled his blazer off. He missed the frightened look in Merlin's eyes as the younger man's sea-blue orbs trailed around the huge living room. He missed it, but he knew it was there.

"Would you like a drink?" The blond offered suddenly.

Merlin was too busy looking towards the open window and at the door all the way at the end of the large living room.

"Hey!"

Merlin blinked and turned back with even larger eyes.

"Drink?" Arthur offered again.

Merlin gulped loudly, his throat suddenly seeming dry. He blinked once more as thought came to mind. Arthur wasn't holding him anymore, yes, but in order to actually have a chance Arthur would have to be away from reach, where he wouldn't realize what happened until it was too late.

Merlin nodded trembling.

Arthur hummed, then suddenly gave a smile as he eyed the thin body on his couch, that scared Merlin even more. The blond looked hungry... but not for food.

Merlin leaned back in the couch as Arthur walked over to him. Merlin gasped and flinched more back when Arthur ran a hand over his cheek.

"I'll be back." Arthur whispered lustful.

Merlin gave something close to a whimper and a mew, and when he felt Arthur's hand leave, he reopened his eyes to see the blond waking towards a double door. Merlin gulped nervously again and cursed when his feet decided to become useless when he tried to move. Merlin bit his bottom lip then used his hands to push himself up. His eyes never left the double doors as he took steps backwards towards the door that led outside. He heard the sound of the champagne open and Merlin flinched at the thought that Arthur would be out any second.

Merlin bolted for the door.

"Hey Merlin..."

Merlin looked behind him to see Arthur staring shocked. The blond dropped the bottle of champagne carelessly onto the clean tiled floor then quickly ran after the younger man.

Merlin pulled the door open and was able to take two steps out before his arm was grabbed harshly. The thought to scream out came to late and before he could get even a breath out, he was pulled back and inside the mansion.

Merlin sobbed when he was pushed against a wall so he was facing Arthur, the blond's hand at Merlin's throat.

"Do you seriously want to play with Cenred's life?"

Merlin gasped for a breath to speak with but Arthur's fingers lowered his attempts. "Arthur ple-"

"Shut up!" The royal blue eyes suddenly turned dark, almost navy blue. "What did you think you'd do if you escaped?" Arthur said low. "Huh! Did you think that you could run to the cops? Tell them how I kidnapped you? Because remember, you got inside my car all by yourself, I never forced you."

Merlin sniff. "You... forced... me in... here." He said between needed breaths. He inhaled a deep breath then spoke in a lower tone because his vision was getting blurrier by the second. "You... plan to... force me... to do something... else...too.." He shut his eyes and dug his nails inside the hand around his throat while the other hand grabbed Arthur's white button shirt. "Can't breathe." He rasped. His feet moved under him desperately trying to get even the slightest distance for the tiniest bit of air.

Arthur's brows narrowed and he only watched. "Let this be a lesson to you. Not only can I bring you on the brink of death, I can send that husband of yours _to his death_."

Merlin's eyes widen as he realize the meaning in Arthur's words. "Arthur...?"

The blond nodded once confirming Merlin's thoughts.

Merlin's eyes trailed the blond's features. "Arthur dont...Please?"

Arthur brought their faces close. "You'll be fine once you wake again." He whispered. Then his lips were on Merlin's. He made sure to leave his lips linger there for a few seconds. It was his first taste and already he knew he was addicted to Merlin's sweetness. Arthur pulled away slowly when he felt the thin body go limp. He pulled back slightly. When Merlin fell in his arms, his eyes shut in sleep, Arthur smiled satisfied and ran his fingers through the raven dark hair, his lips close to Merlin's cheek.

"You're so beautiful."

A/N: ...Arthur scared the living shit out of me!

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Cenred knocked on the wooden door and frowned when no answer came. He brought his ear to the door and knocked again. Again no answer. The man's eyes trailed towards the front where a woman sat at a desk. She pushed her glasses up her nose and pushed some papers to the side of her desk.

"Morgana?" Cenred called.

The woman looked up and smiled sweetly at the new worker. She wouldn't tell anybody, but she was pissed he was married; The man was beautiful. She snuck glances at him every time he walked past her. The man also had an even more gorgeous ass.

"Yes?"

"Is Mr. Pendragon in his office?" The man asked.

Morgana frowned and shook her head. "He left. He told me he was going home early."

Cenred's brows narrowed in confusion. "He told me that he needed these papers before mid-night." He held up a thick folder. "He told me to take them straight to him."

"Oh, um..." Morgana looked through her desk. "I have his address around here somewhere, if you want it...?"

Cenred nodded. "Yes! Thank you! It's still my first month here, so I don't want to screw anything up." He grabbed a piece of paper when the woman offered it. Cenred read the address and nodded. His dark chocolate-colored eyes looked back up towards the blue-eyed woman. "I owe you big."

Morgana's eyes trailed down the man's thin yet well-built body. Oh how she wished she could grab him just where her eyes landed. "Big...yes." She blinked and her eyes widen when a small moan escaped after.

Cenred's brow raised knowingly and he raised a finger playfully. "Shame on you Miss Morgana."

The woman giggled and blushed deep pink.

Cenred shook his head with a small smile.

"Why do all of you sexy men have to be married? Or gay?" She added pointing-ly. Then she sighed sadly and sat back in her chair looking into the distance. "Or just not interested?"

Cenred smiled more. "You are a beautiful woman. I'm sure Lancelot notices you."

Morgana looked towards him with wide eyes. "Hey!" She called to the now retreating man. "Wait! How..."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin gasped loud for the air that suddenly entered his lungs. He coughed and rasped when the air came in too quick and it felt as if he were drowning in a sea of helium which was making his head spin.

"Just breathe slowly."

Merlin recognized the voice and knew the horrors it would bring.

"I told you you'll be ok. I know what I'm doing."

Merlin hummed and forced his eyes to open. What he saw first made his heart race. His head was tilted down, so his first glimpse was of his wrists each duct taped to the arm rests of the chair he was sitting in. His head still down, Merlin forced his eyes to look up. His next glimpse was of a long dinning table filled with food and candles. Merlin didn't bother paying attention to the details of the layout, his eyes trailed to the end of the table where Arthur was sitting in another chair.

Merlin blinked away the tears that stung his eyes and wiggled his hands trying to loosen them. "Why are you doing this?" He coughed for a bit of still needed air.

Arthur just lifted a fork and knife and dug into his plate of steak. he cut a piece of meat and brought it in his mouth chewing and savoring every bite.

"Why am I tied?" Merlin tried next.

Arthur swallowed then lifted his head. "You tried to run." He brought a fork full of smash potatoes to his mouth then another.

"Of course I tried to run! I don't want to be here!"

Arthur stopped chewing and dropped his fork on his plate. Merlin watched as he sat back in his seat. Merlin's chest quickly rose and fell with his fast breathing when he saw Arthur get up then walk towards him. Merlin's eyes trailed the blond every step of the way. That was until Arthur was two feet away, Merlin quickly lowered his gaze to the table and gulped nervously when Arthur leaned down so he could feel his breath on his cheek. Merlin quickly shut his eyes when he felt Arthur run a hand down his cheek.

"You'll want to be here when I'm through." Arthur whispered low.

The best sound Merlin ever heard right then and there was a doorbell ring. Merlin's eyes snapped open and he looked towards Arthur, who immediately saw Merlin's mouth open and ready to yell out. Arthur slapped a hand over the younger man's mouth and began to pull off his tie.

Merlin wiggled his head whimpering and trying to get loose. When Arthur pulled his hand away, Merlin inhaled a breath getting ready to scream but his mouth was suddenly full of cloth. Arthur carelessly wrapped his tie around Merlin's head three times then tied it in back.

"Not one sound." He snarled dangerously low before he walked out of the dining room in a desperate attempt to get whoever it was out, then get back to business.

Merlin sobbed into the tie around his mouth.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

The door rang for the fourth time. "I'm coming!" Arthur yelled just as his hand touched the door knob. He pulled the door open and froze.

"Mr. Pendragon." Cenred greeted.

Arthur stood with his mouth slightly open for a second before he shook his head. "Mr. Essetir, what an...unexpected surprise."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but you said you wanted these files by mid-night." Cenred handed over the thick yellow folder.

Arthur snatched the folder. "Thank you." He made to shut the door.

"I want to thank you for giving me the job." Cenred said quickly as he realized the door was about to be closed in his face.

Arthur sighed and inwardly rolled his eyes. "Yeah well... I need a good worker."

Cenred stared with a smile. "I don't want to mess anything up on the second week of work, that's why I asked Morgana for your adress...I hope it's all right...?" He said unsure.

Arthur, who was leaning against the door and looking bored, nodded. His eyes glanced towards the double doors which made his insides burn with desire.

"Well, I should be getting home to Merlin."

Arthur nodded again and quickly brought his hand to the door. "Ok, then b-"

"Hey, I have a jacket just like this." Cenred reached a hand inside the house to the coat hook that hung just near it.

Arthur's heart stopped. His eyes trailed back and forth to Cenred and the jacket in question, which he pulled off Merlin and hung when the young man was knocked out.

"Do you?" He chuckled nervously. "My sister-"

"Yeah." Cenred smiled as he eyed the jacket in his hand. "On our first date, Merlin..." He trailed and the man's entire expression changed; His mouth lined and brows narrowed. Arthur could see and hear Cenred breathing heavy.

Arthur tried to grab the jacket, but Cenred pulled the coat off the rack quicker and stared at the inside of the jacket.

"Can I have my sister's jacket now?" Arthur said annoyed.

Cenred stared up with an even darker look on his face. "You're lying."

"Excuse me?" Arthur gulped nervously.

Cenred turned the jacket around, his finger tapping the built-in tag. Arthur silently gasped and cursed himself for not just throwing the jacket in the dining room with Merlin. He stared at the big, _U R MINE_, written in what seemed to be permenate ink.

"Merlin wrote this on our first date." Cenred said dangerously low.

Arthur shook his head for a moment, before a thought came to him. "Oh! That's right. You are right. That...that's my mistake. You see, Merlin left that jacket the day we met at the resturant...I was going to return it." The blond gulped nervously as Cenred still stared with narrowed brows. "I got confused between that one and my sister's..." He cleared his throat.

Cenred blinked once and crossed his arms. "You were going to return it?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yet you didn't return it knowing you would see me at work today." Cenred stated confused.

Arthur chuckled. "You know me, a business man. Work, work, work."

Cenred blinked and stared down at the jacket in his hand. "Look, I'm just going to go home to Merlin." He exhaled exasperated. "I just don't like the idea of anyone touching his things."

Arthur nodded. "And I understand. You have a wonderful looking husband, of course you'd be jealous. But trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Cenred nodded slowly.

"Merlin loves you, I see it in his eyes; The way he looks at you. He would never do anything to hurt you." Arthur finished.

Cenred hummed. "I know that. I want to make sure the world knows it." The man chewed his bottom lip. "I've kept you long enough. I'll go home now."

Arthur nodded. "You do that. Your husband may be waiting."

Cenred nodded then turned and slowly walked towards his car which was inside the mansion gates.

Arthur stared with narrowed brows as he watched the car exit the tall black gate. The blond slammed the door shut then pushed a button on the wall next to the door, resulting in the gate shutting locked. Arthur wanted no more interruptions.

He walked back towards the dining room where he found Merlin in the exact same way he left him. Only Merlin's eyes were shut, his breathing heavy and tear tracks on his cheeks along with fresh tears.

"You know." Arthur stated.

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at the man with hatred.

Arthur smirked. "You know that was Cenred but you didn't even try to call out. Why?" He saw Merlin breathing harder now and Arthur sat on the table, legs open so Merlin was in between. Merlin backed away in his seat eyeing the blond's separate legs, and trying to ignore the fact that Arthur had a small problem popping up in the middle of his pants.

Arthur reached out and gently pulled the tie down off of Merlin's mouth. "Hm? Tell me Merlin."

Merlin gulped dryly and did his best not to pay attention to Arthur's pants.

"_Merlin_? I know you can hear me."

Merlin blinked making his tears fall more. "What would you have done?" He rasped.

Arthur blinked and tilted his head slightly confused.

"If I called for him, would you have hurt him?"

Arthur blinked again before a small smile slowly appeared on his lips. "You're very smart, Merlin. _Very_ smart." He hummed and eyed the young man's body before sliding off the table until he was on his knees in front of Merlin's chair. Arthur grabbed the younger man's knees and squeezed them before suddenly spreading them.

Merlin gasped in horror.

"Now, I think it's time we get to business." Arthur then began placing rough kisses on Merlin's neck before he brought their lips together in an even rougher kiss.

Merlin whimpered causing Arthur to get the wrong idea and smile. Arthur pulled away an inch. "Let's take this upstairs."

Merlin violently shook his head and sobbed.

Arthur payed no attention as he used one of the cutting knifes to cut the tape holding Merlin's wrists to the seat. Ignoring the boy's pleas, Arthur grabbed him by the thin arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

A/N: Yeah...I think this will become non-con... *RUNS AND HIDES* Is anyone throwing anything, yet?

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: If you read my last A/N, you know whats to come here. Arthur is dark. _Truuuuully_ dark! WAHAHA!

chapter10

Arthur kicked his room door open and held a struggling Merlin as he walked inside then up to the bed.

"Please stop this? Let me go, I won't tell anyone." Merlin yelled when he was pushed on the bed to face up at the blond man unbuttoning his shirt as he stared hungrily. Merlin was frozen on the spot, the only thing moving was his chest with his fast breathing. His trembling legs were even more useless than when he tried escaping the first time.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy." Arthur whispered as he climbed onto the bed, his royal-blue eyes never leaving the sea-blues.

Merlin whimpered low as Arthur leaned down so his bare chest was touching Merlin's crumbled shirt.

"Sh, sh, sh." Arthur ran his fingers through the raven hair, making Merlin shut his eyes; Anything to try to escape. Merlin's eyes snapped open when he felt the exploring hand trailing down his face, down his shoulder then down his waist.

Again Merlin started struggling. "Wait..." He breathed.

Arthur didn't stop, his prying hands were now working on Merlin's jeans. The blond lifted himself to a more comfortable position so his face was directly above Merlin's and he was able to bring their lips together. Merlin's fight strengthen and when Arthur's tongue went to enter his mouth, Merlin bit down as hard as he could.

Arthur jumped back so he was on his knees over Merlin with his hand at his mouth. He pulled his hand away and his brows narrowed at the sit of blood. His eyes trailed back to Merlin, who was now sliding himself towards the other end of the bed, away from Arthur.

Arthur's hand shot out grabbing onto a thin ankle. "Where do you think you're going?"

Merlin gulped nervously.

Arthur's face changed to anger and he pulled Merlin back towards him in one motion.

"No!" Merlin turned so we was on his stomach and grabbed the thick blanket under him, trying to pull away. Arthur took this as his chance. He pounced the younger man from behind, bringing his hands under Merlin's waist and yanking them off. Merlin screamed louder. Arthur snarled in anger and pushed Merlin's head down into the bed then leaned down to his ear.

"You're pissing me off." He growled dangerously. "If you just calm down it'll all be over quickly. But if you don't, you'll only make me hurt you.

Merlin could hear the sound of a zipper then the sound of clothes rustling, but that thought was pushed aside when he felt the horrible need for air. So he struggled even more. His struggled for breath and his fright for his life is why he didn't realize that Arthur reached over to the small drawer next to the bed. His muffled scream was why he didn't hear the blond groan as he slicked his hardened cock. It was the feel of the member close to his exposed entrance that made Merlin freeze.

Arthur licked the inside of his lip and again leaned in close to Merlin's ear. "That's it. If you move even the smallest inch, this will hurt." He slowly pushed inside and let go of Merlin's head letting him lift his face away from the bed to scream while at the same time breathe the much-needed air.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred stared out of the living room window worriedly. It was now mid-night and Merlin was nowhere to be seen. The rain was getting heavier by the minute, he could see the streets getting small floods. The man exhaled deep then walked towards the couch and sat down with his hands in his long wavy locks. He couldn't stop his leg from bouncing in worry, and he most definitely couldn't stop the worry in his heart and stomach. No one would want to with a loved one somewhere unknown, especially if that person was Merlin, who wouldn't go anywhere alone, he didn't even like throwing the trash alone. Merlin wa scared that he'd get attacked by an animal.

Cenred couldn't call the cops because there was a stupid 24 hour rule. The missing person had to be missing a full 24 hours before the damn cops would do anything.

Maybe that was why more and more people turned up dead...?

Cenred shuttered at the thought.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur groaned exsageratingly loud as he finally finished then threw himself to the side of he bed breathing heavy. And directly in front of Merlin's view too. Merlin watched as the sweat ran down the blond man's head making his hair stick to his forehead. Arthur opened his eyes and smiled.

"I know what Cenred sees in you, now." He groaned again and turned so he was facing Merlin and ran his fingers through the raven hair making Merlin shutter. "He sees beauty, kindness, loving." He exhaled a low breath. "Oh Merlin, I don't think I could live without you." He ran the tips of his fingers down the pale shoulders and back. He was able to pull off Merlin's clothes while _making love_ easily. Even with Merlin's fighting back. It only took a little _persuasion_.

Arthur eyed the bite marks on Merlin's neck and back, he smiled at knowing that he had some on his chest too. Prove that Merlin was his.

With that thought in mind, Arthur shut his eyes and fell asleep minutes later. Which was when Merlin took his chance and ran out sobbing uncontrollably. Not even the locked gate got in his way he used his long legs to climb. Not even when he fell did he stop for the pain that ran through his leg. He sprung to his feet and ran for home.

Where when he opened the door he was surprised to find Cenred sitting on the couch. The man's eyes narrowed in worry and he shot up from the couch. "Merlin...?" The man's eyes widen when the sobbing Merlin ran into his arms. But Merlin's sobs wasn't the only thing that scared Cenred. It was the younger man's torn clothes and bloodied face as well.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Cenred sighed deeply and slowly walked over to the couch where Merlin was sitting staring into the distance, tear tracks layering his cheeks. Cenred sat down slowly and cautiously then exhaled again as he dipped a wet cloth into a bowl of hot water. He wrung out the extra water before gnawing his lip and reaching up to Merlin's bloodied lip.

Merlin flinched violently at the touch and scoot to the other side of couchs arm rest, he stood staring wide-eyed at Cenred who only stared back worriedly. "I'm sorry." He whispered low. He lifted his hand again towards Merlin's lip. "You need to get cleaned up." He nodded towards the cloth smiling as Merlin calmed and slowly scoot back to his sitting position.

Cenred brought the towel to the bloodied lip again and began wiping at the dried blood gently. He could tell that Merlin wasn't moving, not even breathing. "Sweetheart, calm down." Cenred tried.

Merlin only gulped loud enough for the man to hear.

Cenred exhaled low. "Merlin love, we have to get you to a hospital."

Merlin suddenly violently shook his head.

"Merlin-"

"No!"

Cenred sighed again this time in exasperation. "Ok." He mumbled. Not giving up on his situation he finished with. "Not yet."

"Ever." Merlin corrected.

Cenred blinked, his sad chocolate-brown eyes looking darker. "Merlin...love, someone attacked you, I think it's best-"

"What the hell do you know!" Merlin shot up from the couch so he was staring down at Cenred. "Have you ever been beaten? Held down and begged for someone to stop touching you!"

Cenred's brows slowly narrowed into confusion. "What?"

Merlin blinked and exhaled loud as he realized his mistake, the younger man turned and started walking away.

Cenred shook his head and jumped from the couch, quickly reaching Merlin and grabbing his arm roughly.

"Don't touch me!" Merlin screamed as he was spun around.

Cenred blinked taken aback, but also in realization. His eyes trailed down Merlin's neck where there were very noticable bruises and... Cenred gently pulled down the neck of Merlin's shirt to show the bite marks at his throat.  
Cenred shut his eyes and lowered his head then taking a deep breath before speaking in that same low voice. "Merlin," He gulped nervously then opened his eyes to look back at his suddenly crying lover. "Someone..." He cleared his throat when it came out raspy. "Were you-"

"I just want to shower and go to bed. Is that ok with you?" Merlin snapped.

"No." Cenred said flatly. "Merlin if someone did more than beat you, you must get to a hospital."

"Why!"

"Because!" Cenred yelled back, finally letting out the anger when Merlin's well-being was suddenly in question. "They could be ill. You don't want to catch something!"

"He used a condom." Merlin said tiredly.

Cenred blinked and his brows narrowed at Merlin's tone. It was that kind of tone that told Cenred Merlin was hiding something and was trying to escape before the secret was out. But Cenred was no fool.

"You saw who it was." He stated angrily.

"No." Merlin quickly denied.

"You did!" Cenred yelled as Merlin turned and walked towards the bathroom. "Merlin, don't you turn your back on me." He grabbed the younger man's arm and turned him back to face him.

Merlin suddenly had tears running down his cheeks again and his lips lined. "Or else what? Are you going to hold me down too?"

Cenred blinked and pulled his hand away from Merlin's arm as if he were stung. "How can you say that?" He hissed low. "I'm doing this for your own good, Merlin. Even if they used protection there may still be evidence." The man exhaled tiredly and shook his head. "Listen Merlin, my love, I'm not going to force you. But you can't live in secrecy forever. This will hunt you." When he received no reply, Cenred took one step forward, kissed Merlin gently on the forehead leaving his lips linger for a few long seconds ignoring the fact that his love slightly flinched at the touch. "I love you. I hope you know that." He whispered before turning and walking towards the bedroom.

Merlin blinked as he watched Cenred turn shaking his head. His tears fell slowly and he sniffled then turned towards the bathroom.

After a very long hot steaming shower Merlin contemplated sleeping in the bedroom or on the couch away from his angry husband. He argued with himself of the reason he didn't want to sleep with Cenred. Was it because he didn't want to be touched? Or was it because he was scared Cenred would be disgusted? Merlin gulped deeply then slowly walked inside the bedroom where the light was dim and he could see Cenred laying with his eyes shut breathing lightly. He licked his lips at seeing Cenred shirtless, but he was scared to touch the other body.

But he forced himself to walk forward. And no matter how hard his heart beat against his ribs and his breathing labored, Merlin forced himself to slowly sit on the bed then just as slowly lay down beside his husband. His husband, who was the reason he agreed to going on the damn date with Arthur. Merlin hadn't known the man wanted more than dinner and wine.

Merlin scoot closer to Cenred, the man he loved, the main reason Merlin took risks. The biggest risk would've been to not go on the date and have Cenred gone possibly for life. Merlin brought his fingers to his lips then brought his fingers to Cenred's lips. He leaned closer until his face was above Cenred's.

"I love you too." He smiled when he saw Cenred smile.

"Can I get a real kiss?"

Merlin gulped nervously. "I don't know." He whispered shyly as he looked down at Cenred's long limbs. His eyes trailed back up to see Cenred with his eyes now open. Merlin blinked, his smile faded slowly and he licked his lips before whispering. "What if it's different?"

Cenred leaned up on his elbow. "It might. But...we have to live each day one step at a time. We can go to conseling...if you want. And if you ever feel the need, we can go to the police. Set this right."

Merlin nodded slowly. "What if it doesn't get better?"

Cenred sighed then reached out and brought his hand behind his husband's head. "Then we will die miserable and mad at the world but happy in each other's arms."

Merlin blinked and nodded. That was exactly why he made the choice of going with Arthur, he wanted Cenred to be by his side always. And now that Arthur was out of their lives forever, they would be able to die happy in each other's arms. Merlin slowly leaned down bringing his lips to Cenred's in a soft kiss.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I was up most of the night with hundreds of thoughts for this story. So I might have another one...maybe even two more chapters today, because I don't want my ideas to get lost on me. Now, do me a favor. Look up to you left and take a look at my bio picture. HAHAHAHA! Isn't Cenred sexy shirtless? And I just love the gray one at the top where he's in white boxers. *DROOLING!*

chapter12

Cenred walked out of the bathroom and sighed and the thin body covered in layers of blankets as if to protect his love from the world. Cenred walked over worriedly and gently pulled the blanket off Merlin's shoulder until it was just under his waist. Cenred ran his hand across Merlin's wet head then gently shook his husband awake.

"Love? I have to go, I'm late."

Merlin groaned into the pillow under him.

"Merlin?" Cenred called. "You should go shower before you sweat to death."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked up questioning.

"Sweetheart, it's 70 degrees in here, you don't need all these blankets. Come on, I made you breakfast."

Merlin groaned again and buried his head in the pillow.

"Come on, Merlin."

"Why are you going to work?" Merlin mumbled into the pillow.

Cenred frowned sadly. "I'm sorry love, but I have to. Now that I am no longer in the force we need to make money somehow. You won't believe how many of us are now on the street after no work." He said low.

Merlin pulled his head away from the pillow and turned on to his back, he exhaled as he stared down at the blanket. "Why can't you find a new job?"

Cenred chuckled. "Merlin, I've looked everywhere. This is good for now..." He trailed and frowned. "Why would you want me to quit?"

Merlin sighed. "No reason." He lied. "I just...want you home, is all." His blue eyes trailed back up. "I love you, Cenred. I want you to know I will never hurt you. I would never do anything to betray your trust."

Cenred nodded, still frowning. "I know. I never doubted you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded back, then forced a small smile. "What'd you make for breakfast?"

Cenred smiled. "Come see." He said, using his head to gester towards the door.

Merlin smiled and got off the bed, following Cenred downstairs.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred walked into work and walked up to the receptionist desk. "Morgana? Did you get the files from the Gregs I needed?"

The woman squinted as she looked around the desk frowning. "Uh...no. They haven't brought them in yet."

Cenred sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "Can you get them on the phone?"

Morgana picked the phone up. "I can do that, but just to let you know... I called them like... 10 times and no one picks up."

Cenred exhaled. "Please, if they call let me know right away. I told them today was the last day they had to resubmit the applications and if they didn't we would have to close their accounts."

Morgana nodded. "I'll do that." She eyed the man as he started walking away. "Cenred?" The man turned to her. "Something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

Morgana gently shook her head. "You seemed tired, is all. From the last four weeks you worked here, you never came in tired on a Monday."

Cenred blinked and a small smile crossed his lips. "You've been watching me." He stated.

"...Oh! No I haven't!" The woman quickly denied.

"Yes, you have. Why?" He asked curiously.

"I wasn't watching." Morgana said with a blushing smile as she started straightening out some already straightened papers.

Cenred's smile widen.

Morgana rolled her eyes, not being able to hold back her own smile. "Tell me whats wrong." She insisted on listening.

Cenred sighed and walked back over. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but I know you'll bother me until the day I die."

She leaned forwards in her seat to listen better.

Cenred sighed again tired. "Merlin was attacked last night."

Morgana's smile faded and her brows lightly narrowed. "What?" She said low. "What happened!" She said louder.

Cenred shook his head. "I can't tell you everything, but he came home beaten and bruised, and scared. He didn't sleep most of the night. He was tossing and turning."

"Did you make a report?"

Cenred shook his head. "He refuses. But he knows who did it."

"Did he tell you?"

The two didn't notice Arthur walking past and his eyes trailed over to see Cenred shaking his head no. Arthur's frowned and walked out the door of the bank.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin lay on the couch his eyes not leaving the TV playing Titanic, the most beautiful love story. People wanted to break Jack and Rose apart but they still stuck together till the end, just like Merlin and Cenred. No one could break them apart. No matter how much they tried, Merlin and Cenred would die together. Too bad the same couldn't happen for Jack and Rose.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away." Merlin grumbled. "Unless you have a key you're not getting in."

Another knock. "Mr. Essetir, it's Samuel."

Merlin smiled and stood up from the couch then quickly walked over to the door and swung it open to see the mail man holding a package. Merlin smiled. "From Cenred?"

Samuel shrugged. "I don't know. I don't read the card." He handed the card over with a smile as he said this then handed the red roses over. "But then again, he always sends you something, doesn't he?" His smile slowly faded as he realized the boy's bruises. "I thought he knew you liked white roses not red?"

Merlin grabbed them happily. "That's ok. Of course they're from Cenred, who else would..." He trailed, his smile slowly fading as he read the card in his hand.

_Sorry about the rough start last night, I promise I'll be more gentle tonight. Meet me at 7._

_Arthur P._

Merlin gulped loud trying to hold back the bile in his throat. He shook his head angrily and handed the flowers back. "They're not from Cenred, I don't want them."

Samuel frowned and looked down at the closed card. "Not from Cenred?" He repeated confused. He looked back up to see Merlin's eyes tearing before the teen slammed the door shut. The mail man looked at the card and curious opened it.

When he read the card, the sudden worry hit his stomach for the pair who seemed so happily married and instead jump to the most impossible conclusion.

Merlin was unfaithful.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin leaned against the door with hot tears filled with worry rolling down his cheeks. Arthur only wanted one date, that was the deal. Why was he asking for way more now? First he forced Merlin into bed then he wants more _dates_? If they could even be called that.

Merlin didn't know what was going through Arthur's head. Maybe he thought they were in love, like one of those crazy people. Maybe he just wanted power over someone... well, no. He was Arthur Pendragon, he had power over half the city.

Maybe it was something to do with Cenred? Maybe Arthur didn't really like the man working for him and he wanted more power over Cenred? Or maybe he was obsessed with Merlin.

Merlin's face straightened into more worry.

If that was so, Arthur wouldn't stop until Cenred out of the picture for good. Meaning he never intended on keeping his word on not sending Cenred back into war.

Merlin stood up when he felt the vomit rise, and ran towards the bathroom.

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had a dream me and Cenred were making out, and when we went into his bedroom, I was woken my by my mother's cell. I tried going back to sleep but it seems my nightmare of reality had other plans.

chapter13

Cenred asked Arthur to come home early and to his surprise, Arthur said yes. But Cenred didn't stick around to ask why, he went straight home, ready to hold Merlin and comfort him since he knew how much pain his husband was in that morning.

When Cenred was reached the top stair, he frowned at seeing something leaning against the door. He walked up and picked it up frowning deeper.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was surprised when he heard the front door open. He unfolded his legs from where he sat on the couch and stood up, a smile crossing his face when he saw his husband walking in with his hand behind his back. Merlin walked up to Cenred and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I missed you so much." He sniffled.

Cenred's sudden anger at what he found melted into worry. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want you to leave again, please? Promise me you won't go away again."

Cenred's brows narrowed in worry. "Did something happen while I was gone?" He asked low.

"Just don't leave me. I don't want anyone here but you."

Cenred blinked, then licked his lips. He brought his hand from behind his back. "Here. I... bought these for you." He quickly lied.

Merlin pulled away and smiled. "They're beautiful." He grabbed the red roses, glad he didn't keep the ones Arthur sent him earlier. "Thank you."

Cenred smiled when Merlin gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He watched Merlin walked towards the kitchen then looked down at the card in his hand frowning. He exhaled angrily and stuffed it inside his pocket.

"Do you want pizza or chinese tonight?" Merlin asked from the kitchen.

Cenred gulped, trying to hold in the angry thought that someone besides him really sent Merlin the flowers. "Merlin, you've been locked up for days. I think we should go out." He watched as Merlin froze where he stood near the kitchen counter with his hands on the vase with the pile of flowers.

"No one is going to hurt you Merlin." Cenred said low, studying his husband to see if that was what really was bothering Merlin. But when he saw Merlin's body visibly shaking, Cenred knew his husband wasn't lying about the attack. "Merlin?"

"I don't want to see him. He might hurt you."

Cenred's brows narrowed at that and he suddenly walked up and gently turned Merlin to face him. "Hurt me? Merlin? Did someone threaten me in order for you to keep their identity secret?"

Merlin chewed his bottom lip and stared down at the man's chest. Cenred pulled Merlin's chin up so they were eye to eye. "Merlin... Love? You know who attacked you." He stated knowingly. "They can't hurt you or me."

Merlin shook his head and sobbed.

"Merlin? Merlin, sweetheart?"

"I can't."

"Merlin-"

"He'll send you away, I can't let him do that!" Merlin pulled away and walked towards the bedroom.

Cenred sighed and looked back down at the card in his hand. He opened it and read what was written.

_Sorry about the rough start last night, I promise I'll be more gentle tonight. Meet me at 7._

_Arthur P._

Cenred frowned at seeing the familiar signature. He shook his head in denial. "No." He quickly walked over to his suitcase, which he left near the door. He quickly walked over to the couch and lay the suitcase on the coffee table then opened it. He looked through the bank papers until he found the ones he was looking for. He looked through _every single one_ and all the signatures were the same, except for one small pile. The one where Arthur signed his own bank checks.

_Arthur P._

Cenred grit his teeth and his brows narrowed in pure rage.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but I know what's going to be in the next 3

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Merlin woke in bed the next morning to an empty bed, which confused him, it was Saturday and Cenred was on his weekend break.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred walked into the bank and eyed the place before finding who he was looking for.

"Hey, Cenred," Morgana called cheery. "Isn't today your day... off...?" She frowned when the man payed no attention to her and instead walked towards their boss' office. Morgana blinked confused and slowly followed as the curiousness got to her. She made sure to stay a few feet away from the door as Cenred walked in un-invited, then shut the door blocking anything that was going on inside.

Cenred didn't bother with the man Arthur was busy to talk. The man eyed Cenred up and down then glanced at Arthur, who sat back in his seat.

"Cenred, I'm a little busy could you come back later?"

"No." The man said low and simple. "I just thought I'd come to thank you personally." He eyed the man on the seat who again watched him before looking at Arthur.

"Oh?" The blond seemed confused, so Cenred dug in his pocket as he walked over to Arthur's side, pulled out the card and gently lay it in front of Arthur on his desk. "On behave of Merlin." Cenred said low.

Arthur stared at the card with an unreadable expression before looking up at the man sitting across from him. "Father, this is the new addition to the company we spoke about. Cenred, my father, Uther Pendragon."

"You hurt Merlin." Cenred said darkly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Arthur said as he pushed the card on his desk aside and grabbed a pen then began signing some papers.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Cenred slammed his hand on the desk, making Uther's brows narrow towards the man.

"I think you should leave now." The man said.

"Fuck you." Cenred snarled back. "You have nothing to do with this."

Arthur exhaled deep then stood up from his seat and grabbed Cenred by the arm. The man snatched his arm away and eyed the blond. "Don't you dare touch me. You put your disgusting hands on Merlin."

"My fathers right, you better leave."

"He can't sleep because of you!"

"You're fired!" Arthur yelled back.

"I don't care." Cenred hissed. "Merlin is broken. He doesn't leave the house, he doesn't eat, he can't sleep. You raped him!"

Arthur's face straightened and the blond folded his arms across his chest. "Is that what he told you?"

Cenred glared even darker. "Don't you dare."

"I'll tell you what, when your husband tells you the truth about how he likes it rough, then we can talk." Arthur walked over and opened his office door.

Cenred looked at Uther who was now standing. Cenred exhaled and shook his head then stormed over to the door.

Arthur didn't have time to move or even think before the fist connected with his face.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stared out of the window at the afternoon sky, the sun was just in the middle and the breeze was just right he could tell by the trees gently blowing. Merlin exhaled worriedly, he tried calling Cenred on his cell but the man wouldn't pick up.

Where could he be? Why did he leave so early?

He tightened the rope of his robe before Merlin gasped when he saw a familiar car drive up to the house. The black shiny car turned into the driveway carelessly and out popped Arthur storming towards the door. Merlin quickly walked backwards and ended knocking over the lamp near the window. He jumped violently when the bang on the door echoed through the house.

Merlin quickly turned and ran over to the house phone, he snatched it with trembling hands and just as he dialed one number the door was kicked wide open. Merlin froze at seeing Arthur standing there with a look of fury on his face... and a black eye?

"You didn't keep your end of the bargain Merlin."

Merlin took a step back, not realizing his trembling hands dropped the phone. "What?"

Arthur slowly walked inside and slammed the door shut making Merlin jumped again. "Cenred is now on his way to the court-house."

Merlin froze where he stood. "What?"

Arthur hummed and walked even closer, knowing he got Merlin's full attention and the younger man was not moving for anything. When he reached Merlin, Arthur grabbed his arms and shook him once. "You didn't keep your end of the bargain." He repeated lower.

Merlin sobbed and shook his head in confusion. "I didn't tell him."

"Then how does he know!"

Merlin yelled when he was pushed on to the couch. He stared up wide-eyed at Arthur towering over him. "I don't know." He whispered.

Arthur lifted his fist making Merlin scream again and cover his face with his arms.

"I don't now! I swear!"

"No." Arthur whispered, making Merlin slowly remove his arms, which Arthur grabbed and used to pull Merlin to his feet.

Merlin whimpered when Arthur pulled him towards the door. The thinner man tried to use his feet to pull himself back, but Arthur was stronger. The blond proved this once before and he was proving it again by lifting Merlin up over his shoulder and carrying him towards the car. Even through Merlin's kicking and screaming, Arthur was able to pull the car trunk open, this making Merlin fight more.

"No!" The wind was knocked out of him when he was thrown back first into the trunk. "No!" He screamed one last time before the trunk was slammed shut. All that was heard was banging against metal and screaming as the car started and drove away quickly.

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for reviews =D

chapter15

Merlin sobbed and whimpered the whole drive. When the car finally stopped, he brought his arms to cover his head and held his breath as he heard the trunk open.

"Come on."

Merlin gulped and then shook his trembling head.

"If I pull you out it'll be much more rough."

Merlin sniffled and only glanced up at the blond man. "What happened to Cenred?"

Arthur exhaled loudly then reached down and grabbed Merlin's arm. Merlin screamed when he was pulled out of the trunk, then gasped when his was roughly pushed against the trunk and Arthur was holding on to his arms.

"I am nott going to repeat myself, Merlin."

Merlin made a sound that sounded quite like a sob and a gasp when he was shaken once then Arthur's body was pushed against him.

"You've already made one mistake by sending Cenred to me."

"I di-"

"Hush!" Arthur brought a hand to Merlin's mouth making the younger man whimper again. "I'm not finished. Because of you, Cenred came into my office and punched me." He smiled wickedly. "And now he's on his way to the court house, where my father will explain exactly how your husband came in and started accusing me, blaming me with no proof. And when I politly asked him to leave, he attacked me. Now, what do you have to say?" He roughly removed his hand.

Merlin stared for a short moment before gulping dryly then shaking his head. "I didn't tell anyone."

Arthur exhaled and leaned against the car looking impatient.

"You threathened to take the man I love away!" Merlin said in a desperate atempt to get Arthur to really listen.

Arthur shook his head. "i'm not convinced." He said low.

Merlin gulped and looked around, now noticing they were in an empty lot. Merlin stared around with his mouth slightly open in shock. "Where... where are we?" He looked back at Arthur who was looking down at the floor and the blond's eyes were the only thing that suddenly trailed to Merlin looking very dark. Darker than usual.

"I can't have you going and giving excuses for your husband's behavior."

Merlin's brows went from narrowed with confusion to softening with realization, and he took a small step back. He hissed when he stepped on something hard, just remembering his feet were bare as he stared down at the tiny rock that stabbed his foot. He blinked making his tears run down his cheeks and looked up when he heard Arthur's feet shuffling. He saw Arthur pulling away from the car and digging inside the trunk.

The blond pulled his hands out, and Merlin's heart stopped when he saw Arthur pull a roll of duct tape out.

Merlin shook his head desperately. "No." He took another, more caustious step back.

"It's only for a little while, Merlin."

"No." Merlin took a faster step back as Arthur walked towards him.

"I'll be back for you. You'll be ok, I'm leaving you with a friend."

At the words, Merlin heard a car screech and he turned around to see a black van turn so the side door was about 10 feet from him.

"Right on time." Arthur pulled on the taped until a piece was sticking out.

Merlin turned back to Arthur who was now two feet away, and Merlin ran for it.

He only got about a few feet, since he was running without shoes and the rocks and small shards of glass bit into his bare feet. He only made it a few feet to the gate before an arm wrapped around his waist and he was easliy lifted. He screamed again, before a big hand slapped over his mouth muffling his screams. He stared with wide eyes as Arthur now stood in front of him and began binding his wrists together.

Merlin sobbed and tried pulling away but Arthur had a firm grip.

Arthur nodded once to the man holding Merlin, and the hand was removed from Merlin's mouth. Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Arthur had already slapped a strip of tape over his mouth.

"This will only be for a few days." Arthur assured. "I will be back for you." He whispered lovingly as he ran a finger down Merlin's cheek then leaned in and kissed where his lips would be if there were no tape.

Merlin sobbed and shut his eyes trying to pull away from the touch.

"Once this is over, we will be together, and no one will get in the way. You will be only mine."

And that was what it took for Merlin to fight. Merlin opened his eyes and stared at the ground exhaling a deep breath as he watched Arthur kneel down to bind his legs together. Merlin stiffened, he pulled his head forward then slammed it back as hard as he could, making a loud yell come from the man behind him. Merlin steady himself, and when Arthur looked up to see the commotion, Merlin grabbed Arthur's head with both of his hands and sent his knee into the blonds face.

Arthur groaned then fell on his back.

Merlin hissed at the pain Arthur's face sent to his knee. But he quickly pushed the pain aside and again ran for it. But again he didn't get far, this time by Arthur grabbing his ankle and making him trip flat on his face.

Arthur laughed at Merlin's thoughtless move and quickly crawled over. He wiped at his bleeding nose and licked his lips before easily turning Merlin onto his back. Arthur's smile slowly faded at seeing Merlin's eyes shut. Arthur worriedly brought his hand to Merlin's cheek and gently turned his face to face him. Arthur's brows narrowed in even more worry when on his hand came with a red, wet stain. Arthur's eyes trailed towards to where Merlin's head fell and his jaw dropped at seeing the curb of the concrete sidewalk with a small splat of blood, and on the sidewalk was an abnormally large rock.

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Merlin groaned at the throbbing pain in his head. He couldn't open his eyes since they felt so heavy, and there was a spot on his arm that felt like it was caught on fire, it stung badly.

"Ow!" He hissed when he felt a wet cloth touch his head. He forced his eyes to slowly open, and when he saw Arthur lingering over him holding a white cloth Merlin whimpered.

"Sh, sh, sh." Arthur wiped at the cut on Merlin's head.

"Where are we?" Merlin whispered and looked around the too fancy bedroom. He licked his dry lips, now realizing that there was no longer tape covering his mouth.

"You're in my mansion." Arthur whispered. "I don't expect you to remember this room, we were never in here on our date. Now, sh. You hit your face pretty hard, so you need to calm down as clean your cut."

Merlin gulped dryly and looked around the room. "Why did you bring me here?!" He tried getting up. Merlin gasped when he looked down at his foot when it felt heavy.

Arthur stared down at the chain he used to bind Merlin's ankle to the bed when Merlin grabbed the metal and pulled at it.

"I made sure not to put it too tight." Arthur said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are."

Merlin slowly turned his head and found his face only a few inches for Arthur's, he could almost feel the blond's breath on his face. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Arthur sighed and stood up from where he was kneeling against the bed. He threw the wet cloth inside a bowl of water and crosses his arms at his chest. "How many times are you going to ask that question?"

"Until you give me an answer!" Merlin yelled, his anger suddenly bursting out.

Arthur stared for a short moment before walking towards the bed and slowly kneeling down on it. Merlin scoot to the other side, eyeing the blond's every moment worriedly.

"You know Merlin, with my brain and company and your spice we can make Pendragon Bankrupt grow."

Merlin slapped his hand away when Arthur ran a finger down his cheek. "Never!" He snarled angrily. "I'd rather die."

Arthur stared for another moment before his brows raised once. "Well, once you are alone, you'll change your mind."

Merlin silently gasped when his jaw was grabbed, he brought his hands to Arthur's wrist and Merlin's eyes widen when he realized his both hands were no match for Arthur's one hand holding.

That just couldn't be possible.

"You will change your mind." Arthur snarled before roughly letting go of Merlin.

Merlin stared as the blond turned and Merlin's eyes trailed to the bowl holding water. He quickly lounged and grabbed the bowl, and just as he raised it, Arthur spun around with dark angry eyes and pulled the bowl away, then sent the back of his hand across Merlin's face.

The slightly yelp flew from Merlin's lips before he fell backwards on the bed.

Arthur violently slammed the bowl on the floor before jumping back on the bed and grabbing Merlin by the hair.

Merlin grabbed the hand and sobbed, trying to kick with his legs trapped under Arthur's body.

"I am so sick of your bitching and moaning!"

Merlin yelped again when he was back-handed once more and fell back hitting his head against the head-board of the bed.

He opened his eyes to see Arthur un-buckling his pants and he shook his head sobbing even more. "Ple-"

"There's only one time I want to hear you moaning and that's in our bed."

A/N: Um... Yeah... Arthur is officially crazy. Hehe! I'm mean, bad cliffy :P

Review Please :)


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

Arthur got off the bed and groaned in satisfaction. He could hear Merlin sobbing and he turned to see him holding the blankets close to his naked chest. "That wasn't bad at all." Arthur smiled. "I don't know why you're crying it was wonderful."

Merlin brought the sheets to his painful face. He was sure he had bruises from where Arthur decided to hit him.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off Merlin's head then crawled back on the bed. He ran a finger across Merlin's bare shoulder. "I have an idea," He kissed Merlin's shoulder. "I have to be somewhere this morning but, why don't we eat some breakfast." He whispered. "And when I come back for lunch we can go for a walk afterwards."

Merlin, who buried his head in the pillow after Arthur pulled the blanket off, looked back up as a thought came to him. "I can go outside?" He said in confusion.

Arthur tilted his head and smiled. "Of course, my love. You're not a prisoner." He wiped at Merlin's tear-stained cheeks.

Merlin blinked again confused. "I'm sorry. I just... figured with..." He trailed and looked down at the chain on his leg. "Well..."

"Ah." Arthur smiled _almost_ kindly, but that smile didn't fool Merlin one bit. "Well, I just need to make sure you don't leave when I'm not paying attention." He got off the bed again and walked over to the other end of the room where his jacket lay on the floor.

Merlin eyed him for a moment before looking out the window, now realizing the time of day and what Arthur had said.

"It's morning." He whispered.

"What was that?" Arthur asked as he found the key he was looking for.

Merlin gulped nervously before replying. "What happened to Cenred yesterday?"

Arthur stopped in his tracks then slowly turned with a dark look on his face.

Merlin frowned suddenly becoming worried. Why was Arthur getting mad for Merlin mentioning his own husband? Surely Arthur knew Merlin didn't truly love him? Merlin was still a married man, and two nights of abusive Arthur definitely was not going to make Merlin trade Cenred for Arthur.

Arthur slowly walked over to the bed, not speaking he brought his hand to Merlin's ankle making Merlin gasp at the sudden touch. Arthur brought the key down and unlocked the chain. Then walked over to the closet and grabbed a robe that hung from the outside. He then walked towards the door. "You have 20 minutes to get ready. No more than that." With that, he left the bedroom.

Merlin stared at the door with his mouth open in shock.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred stood with a frown on his face as the judge ordered him to stand.

"Mr. Essetir, I understand that you are here in my court today because of an assault you had on Mr. Arthur Pendragon."

Cenred exhaled trying to hold in his anger. "Yes, your honor."

The judge nodded. "And I am to understand that it was because," He lifted a paper and read. "Your husband, a Mr. Merlin Essetir had confessed to you that he was having an affair with, one Mr. Arthur Pendragon."

"No!" Cenred snarled. "Mr. Pendragon attacked Merlin and forced him into bed."

The judge stared. "Did your husband tell you that?"

"No."

"Then how do you know the sexual acts were forced?"

Cenred sighed low. "Merlin wouldn't do that to me." He said low. "He is the most kindest, loving person I have ever met. He is also loyal and my best friend."

The judge stared for a moment. "Mr. Essetir, where is your husband at this moment?"

Cenred looked down at the brown table in front of him. "I've called home several times last night. He hasn't answered." He suddenly felt his chest burst in worry. "Your honor, if I could just go home and explain to him what happened I'm sure he'd come and explain on my behave!" He said desperately.

The judge stared for yet another moment before sighing. "I'm sorry Mr. Essetir but under the circumstances I can not let you loose until we contact your husband and have his appeal."

Cenred shook his head in worry. "What if something's happened to him! You don't see Arthur Pendragon anywhere here either, so how-"

"I'm sorry for my late presence, your honor. I've been very busy with my company."

Cenred looked towards the door to see the Prince of Bastards casually walking in.

Arthur stopped in front of him and shrugged. "So many places to explore on such a small planet."

Cenred's lips curled in disgust. He knew exactly what the asshole was speaking about. The small planet would be Merlin's body and the places to explore were, well, everywhere on Merlin's body.

Cenred made to move forward but his lawyer pulled him back.

"If you have something to say to my client I suggest you do it when you are on the stand."

Arthur gave a smug look. "Trust me, that was all it took." With that, he walked towards the other end of tables.

Cenred stared with narrowed brows, and if looks could kill, the whole courthouse would be up in flames.

Review Please :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: What happened to my readers/reviewers for the last chapter :(

chapter18

Merlin was near the chain on his foot on the bed pulling against the end board uselessly. He snarled loudly as if someone could hear. He brought his hand to his head and sighed which quickly turned to a sob. How could one get a metal chain off their foot without actually cutting their foot off? On top of that, how was one to escape when said prison they were kept in had bars and gates surrounding the whole mansion?

He exhaled again and slammed his hand flat against the metal end of the bed. He opened his mouth in a silent hiss at the pain it sent his palm.

His gaze snapped up when he heard the door open and he saw Arthur walking in. Merlin stared with worry at the fact that Arthur had a smile too big for his liking.

Arthur walked straight over to the closet and started searching through before finding a change of clothes. He then walked over to the chain on Merlin's foot and began to unlock it.

"How was your day?"

Merlin gulped deep and too loud he thought. "Fine." He could barely hear his own voice that came out in a raspy whisper.

Arthur hummed then walked over to Merlin once the foot was unlocked and took out his cell phone at the same time. "I want to show you something." He sat on the bed as he turned the cell to play a video. Arthur handed the phone over with that same smile.

Merlin eyed the blond man before grabbing the phone and gasping in surprise at seeing Cenred, hand cuffed to a table in a court room.

_"Cenred Essetir, since we have no prove of your claim and the fact that your husband refuse to show, I have no choice but to charge you."_

Merlin stared wide-eyed at Cenred on the screen as the man shut his eyes, Merlin could tell Cenred was holding his breath. Merlin was holding his too.

"_Since you seem to have quite enough anger and fight in you I find it most appropriate to send you to Aspire to..."_

Merlin didn't hear what came after that, he was too busy shaking his head and tears running down his cheeks in disbelieve. He watched as Cenred leaned across the table he was cuffed too and the man's shoulders jumped as he silently cried too.

Arthur whistled as if nothing just happened as he grabbed the cell from Merlin's shaky hand. "He was taken two hours ago." He exhaled. "Now, what shall we do today? I was thinking we go for small walk, then come home have some dinner. Then we can come home and..." He sent a finger down Merlin's arm and brought his lips to Merlin's neck.

Merlin pulled away and only stared towards his foot which had a slight red mark around even though the chain wasn't tight but the movements he made at night when he slept and tried to get comfortable, the struggle and fight he put up when Arthur was on top of him made him move his ankle around the chain causing the chain to gently scrape at it.

Arthur shrugged and hummed. "Well, I supposed we can go to your old house and get you some clean clothes that fit." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Five minutes, get your shoes on."

XOXOXOXO

When they parked in front of the house Merlin blinked not bothering to hide the tears that stung his eyes.

"Come on." Arthur said as he exited the car.

Merlin slowly opened the car and followed Arthur towards the door leading to the house. Merlin gulped dryly as he eyed Cenred's rose bushes and Merlin's vegetable garden. It all seemed unreal. Merlin lived here with Cenred, who was forced to leave Merlin. This was their house, Merlin should be waiting for his husband to come back. Merlin wanted to. But with Arthur so close, how could Merlin risk making a move that might cost him more pain than he already felt?

"Well, go upstairs and get what you need from the closet, I'll get whatever from here."

"Don't touch Cenred's things." He whispered sadly. He looked around the living room and rubbed his hand over the seat Cenred let no one sit in, except for the many times they made love on it. "He needs to come back home to something." Merlin sniffled then walked towards the stairs leading to the bedroom.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked over to the many frames there were of Merlin and Cenred together. Their wedding, of picnics, there were some pictures of them kissing and some of Merlin posing on a bed, some on a couch and one of Merlin laying on the floor, blowing a kiss to a picture of Cenred.

Then there was the picture in the middle, the one that caught Arthur's attention. It was of Cenred in a grey army suit and Merlin leaning against his shoulder looking very sad. It seemed to be crying. Arthur grabbed the photo and was surprised when a small folded paper fell from the back. He leaned down and opened the paper and read out loud in a low voice.

_*To my love, I promise never to make you feel this was again. Cenred*_

Arthur's nose crinkled and he put the photo back then looked at another that caught his attention even more. A photo of Cenred sitting on the couch in white shorts, shirt less and Merlin sitting next to him pointing at something on Cenred's chest, it looked like a heart tattoo saying _Merlin's Love_ in the middle.

Arthur scoffed and lay the picture back down carelessly.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stared down at the small brown box on top of dresser. He opened it and moved a few of the small jewelry items aside before pulling out a small round locket. The one he gave Cenred for their one year anniversary when he came back from the force. Merlin wiped at a tear running down his cheek then turned, walked over to the bed and gently sat down as he rubbed his thumb over the small locket before opening it. Inside was a picture of Merlin held by Cenred who smiled while leaning his head on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin sobbed loud into the empty room. "You promised you'd never leave me again. That no one would come between us and you would protect me." He sniffled. "What happened to that promise?" He sniffled again the pulled the locket over his neck before kissing it and stuffing it in his shirt. He exhaled and walked back over to the small brown box, ran a finger around it before gently closing it. Merlin sighed before opening the dresser and pulling out one of Cenred's shirts. He shut his eyes and brought his nose to the cloth and inhaling the scent of Cenred that never seemed to go away even after the washing was done. It was the light smell of soap and shaving cream with a small hint of mint.

Merlin pulled his nose away but didn't open his eyes. That was until a rough hand slapped over his mouth. "Sh, sh, sh!"

Merlin gasped and was about to scream, but instead his eyes widen at seeing the reflection and the shirt falling from his hand.

The hand at his mouth slowly slid down.

Merlin slowly turned around to come face to face with the chocolate-brown eyes. "Cenred?" He whispered not believing his eyes were seeing right.

"Hello love."

A/N: What? Cenred's out? *gasps* WHAT HAPPENED! Hehehe!

Review Please :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for reviews! =D

chapter19

"Oh my gosh, Cenred." Merlin whispered as he eyed the man before literally running into his arms. Cenred wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin's thin shoulders, he could feel Merlin sobbing into his chest.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's ok. I'm here."

Merlin shook his head and gently pulled away as he gently sniffled. "How did you escape?"

Cenred smiled lovingly and brought the back of his hand to dry Merlin's tear-stained cheek. "Sh. I didn't escape. They let me go."

Merlin blinked in pure confusion. "What? W-why?"

Cenred smiled again just as loving. "I did what had to." At Merlin's even more confused look, Cenred whispered. "I failed my psych exam."

Merlin's mouth lightly dropped before his lips raised into a smile. "You failed on purpose?"

Cenred smiled again and nodded as he reached up and brought his hand to Merlin's cheek, which ended up fully covered with the man's large hand. "I had to. I couldn't let them take my one true love."

Merlin shut his eyes at the tender touch and slightly tilted his head and sent a soft kiss to his love's hand. He gently open his eyes and stared at Cenred's beautiful dark eyes. "That means... that no matter what, they can never ever send you back?"

Cenred silently chuckled at Merlin's clear happiness. "Yes, love."

Merlin's sobs turned into laughs and he lounged at Cenred bringing their lips together in a wet open mouth kiss.

Cenred held on to Merlin's face with both hands and couldn't help his own eager kiss. He wanted to touch Merlin so bad it hurt all over. But they couldn't, not just yet. Cenred gently pulled his lips away and smiled as he brought their foreheads together.

"We have one problem, love."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "What are you going to do?" He whispered.

Cenred's brows suddenly narrowed into anger. "What I promised you. I will make him pay for hurting you. No one is allowed to touch you besides me."

Merlin licked his lips nervously as Cenred walked over to the closet and began rummaging around before he pulled out a small white box. Cenred carelessly pulled the top off then pulled out a small pistol. He opened the gun and counted the bullets before shutting it then pulling the safety off, he looked towards Merlin. "Stay in here, lock the door." He ordered before walking towards the door.

"Cenred? Cenred wait?" Merlin whispered and walked towards his husband and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Merlin pulled away and sniffled low. "I love you. Please come back to me?"

"I will. And I love you." With that, Cenred turned and left the room, not seeing Merlin peak from the corner of the bedroom door.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred held his weapon close as he slowly and quietly descended the stairs. He peeked through the banister and had a small glimpse of Arthur touching the vase Merlin's mother gave them as a wedding present. Cenred slowly reached the bottom step, his eyes narrowed in even more anger as he stuck out his gun.

"Turn around." He could see Arthur visibly freeze for a short second. "Just so you know, I have a gun to your head so don't make any sudden movements." He snarled through gritted teeth.

Arthur put the vase back and turned as if he wasn't just trembling. "How did you escape?" The blond asked curiously with a hint of surprise.

Cenred took more steps towards him. "I didn't. See, the thing about being in the army is, if you are mentally unstable they can not let you in." He shrugged. "It's just one of the things you didn't think so brightly about."

Arthur chuckled darkly. "What would be the others. Do tell me." He also took steps towards the man. "You can't shot me. There are already on you for your first attack on me. Shoot me, and Merlin will be in my grasp once more because they can still send you to jail." He stopped next to Cenred's chair and ran a finger across the back. "Hm, would you want that?" He royal-blue eyes trailed up and looked darker.

Cenred's brows narrowed and his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing, he could feel his heart beat against his chest and lungs. The rage he felt for the cocky bastard in front of him and the love and protection he felt for his love.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin gasped and jumped at the sound of the gunshot, his hands automatically smacking against his mouth to hold back a scream. So many possibilities ran through his head for the gunshot.

Cenred shot at Arthur and missed. Cenred shot at Arthur and didn't miss. Arthur and Cenred were fighting for the gun and it went off. Cenred and Arthur fought and Arthur got a hold of the gun and shot Cenred!

That was the one that had Merlin run from the bedroom and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Merlin froze where he stood in relief. He exhaled a breathe and slowly made his way to Cenred standing over Arthur, who was hissing and holding his leg.

Cenred stared with a darker look. "If they take me away, I can easily make sure you are no longer a threat to my husband when I am gone." He click his gun. "With one bullet to the head."

Arthur grunted at the pain in his leg and stared at the gun to his face. His eyes trailed to Merlin who was holding Cenred's arm desperately pulling and whispering. "Cenred, I already called the cops. He can't do anything anymore."

A smile grazed the corner of Arthur's lips. "Yes. Listen to Merlin, Cenred. I am a very rich man with many lawyers who've won every case they've ever gotten."

Merlin stared down at Arthur's cocky look and his brows narrowed in disgust.

Arthur licked his lips. "He must really want me alive so once you are locked away I can ravish him as I did yesterday."

Cenred took another step forward.

Merlin grabbed the man's hand. "Cenred!"

Cenred didn't take his eyes off the bastard he wanted dead.

"Cenred please? You promised me! You promised we would always be together, that you would never leave me." Merlin said even more desperately.

Cenred's brows slowly un-narrowed, his face softened lightly and he looked back at Merlin.

Merlin smiled softly. "While it's true he won't be around if you kill him, you won't be around either if they take you away."

Cenred blinked as the words ran through his mind.

"We can still beat him." Merlin said low.

Cenred gulped loudly, his eyes trailing to Merlin's hand as the younger man lowered the weapon. Cenred looked back at Merlin again to see the clear sea-blue eyes staring back.

Arthur saw the lover's locked in each other's gaze and that was when he took the chance. He jumped to his legs no matter the pain on his left and charged at the gun.

Merlin screamed in surprise as the gun he almost taken fully from Cenred's hand was snatched from his by Arthur.

Cenred pulled Merlin behind him as Arthur smirked and limped towards them. "It seems I have the upper hand." He smiled madly then opened his mouth to talk again before the door was kicked open.

Arthur spun around to see four police officers running inside with guns pointed straight at him.

"Drop the weapon!"

Arthur eyes narrowed and his head snapped towards Cenred and Merlin. He was not going down without taking someone with him. He brought the gun up and pulled the trigger.

Review Please :)


	20. Chapter 20

chapter20

The bullet sound rang through the house along with extra shots and a scream from Merlin as he threw himself on his knees after his husband's body.

"Cenred? Cenred!" He shook his husband violently. "He's bleeding! Someone help!" Merlin looked up to see the cops running to Arthur who was literally whining and crying in pain holding both legs and also complaining about his bleeding arm. "Cenred?" Merlin pushed at the man's arm.

"Ow! Merlin, stop that." Cenred winced. "I think it's broken."

Merlin's smile almost reached his ears. "You're alive!"

"It would seem so." Cenred hissed.

Merlin exhaled. "Be careful, your head is bleeding." Merlin tried to hold Cenred down but the man stubbornly shook his head, which made him dizzy and groan as he took advantage of Merlin laying his head on his lap. Merlin pushed Cenred's hair back with his fingers as paramedics rushed over.

"Who was shot?"

Merlin looked from the paramedics down at Cenred laughing. "No one. We're ok." He sniffled when his laugh to turn a sob of relieve and he leaned down placing a small gentle kiss on Cenred's lips.

"I missed dammit!" He stared angrily at Cenred laying on the floor before his attention was caught by one of the cops. "Ow! Watch it! That arm is still bleeding moron!"

"I have to cuff you since you are in custody." The cop said.

Merlin looked up to see Arthur struggling against the paramedics and two cops pulling him outside on a stretcher.

"We're going to have to check your arm to make sure it isn't broken." One paramedic said to Cenred.

Cenred nodded and readied himself when the man gently lifted his arm.

"I love you, Cenred. So much." Merlin whispered.

"I'm very fond of you too, love."

Merlin gently laughed.

XOXOXOXO

1 Year Later

Their lips softly connected as they sat on the couch, the tv was playing a movie with the volume low. But Merlin didn't care about that because the moment the movie started they were touching each other and Cenred's lips were nibbling at his neck taking the very breath he had.

Cenred was becoming very hungry, his hands were up and down Merlin's side and legs and he was literally over him where they sat on the couch.

Merlin gently pulled his lips away, his eyes shut at the feeling in the very pit of his stomach. "Cenred?"

The man moaned into Merlin's neck.

Merlin's mouth fell open in a gaspy moan. "Bedroom." He whispered.

Cenred didn't have to be told twice. He stood up, picking Merlin up along. Merlin reached down to the hem of Cenred's shirt and pulled it over his head as he was walked backwards to the room. He flung the shirt across the living room and it landed on top of the tv covering the screen. Merlin lifted his own arms when Cenred lifted his shirt over his head next. All the while Merlin pulled Cenred's belt off his pants. He moaned when he noticed the bump in Cenred's pants where his cock stood hungrily.

Merlin quickly undid the pants and let them fall to the floor. He was grateful that he was wearing joggers that Cenred easily pulled off.

Merlin laughed and turned them around so Cenred was below him and he straddled his legs and kissed his bare, hairless chest. Merlin ran his hands down Cenred's waist as he lowered himself down. He looked up to see Cenred's eyes closed and took that chance for surprise when he opened his mouth and took the entire dripping velvet cock in his mouth. He smiled when Cenred's back lift off the bed and the man gasped loud into the bedroom.

Cenred reached and grabbed Merlin's head then thrust up into Merlin's mouth. Merlin quickly grabbed his husband's hips and held him down, continuing his own pace.

"Merlin!" Cenred groaned.

Merlin took that as his cue and pulled away then crawled up towards Cenred who turned over and brought their lips together in a wet eager kiss and positioned himself between Merlin's legs.

Merlin, just as eager wrapped his legs around Cenred's waist gasping at the feel of Cenred's rock hard cock at his entrance.

Merlin pulled his lips away and yelled into the room feeling Cenred enter him. Cenred shut his eyes, bringing his head to Merlin's and his mouth falling open at feeling himself squeeze inside making Merlin stretch. He grunted loud in the otherwise quiet room as he started a steady yet just as hungry pace. He ran his fingers across Merlin's pale thigh, loving the sounds that came with making love to the beauty under him. He could feel Merlin's nails digging into his back when Merlin came on their bellies, making him tighten around Cenred. Merlin squeezing around him was the only thing it took as he still himself and Cenred buried his marking where it belonged, deep inside his lover.

Cenred stood breathing heavy with his head on Merlin's chest hearing the fast heart beat. He shut his eyes enjoying the sound, enjoying the sight, the feel, and most of all the fact that only he made Merlin's heart beat this fast when it was for love.

Cenred gulped dryly and exhaled a breath. "Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"Love? We need to go eat."

Merlin laughed but didn't open his exhausted eyes. Cenred always got hungry after making love. "That sounds good." He said low.

Cenred hummed. "After you."

"Ok." Merlin said back before sighing. Neither realized that no one got up to eat until the next morning at breakfast.

XOXOXOXO

Sam walked up to the door and rang the door bell. He blinked surprised when Cenred opened.

"Oh, Mr. Essetir? I... I have this package... for Merlin." He gulped nervously. "Is he home?"

Cenred eyed the flowers warily. "Merlin is my husband. Whatever it is I will take."

"I-I don't think that's a g-" Before he could finish though Cenred grabbed the card from the flowers and frowned at seeing no return address. Cenred ripped the package open and his brows narrowed at the small note inside.

(In 25 years I'll be out, then I will find you)

Cenred looked at the photo that came inside the envelope. his face contorted to disgust at seeing a picture of a completely naked Arthur who had a heart-shaped tattoo on his chest, saying, "_Merlin's Heart_".

Cenred brought his hand to his own chest where he had the exact tattoo. It seemed Arthur never got the clue Merlin didn't feel anything for him.

Cenred looked at Sam as he ripped the card and picture to pieces. "Any mail comes to Merlin give it to me. Even if my name isn't on it. Understand?"

"Uh..."

"Merlin is my husband. If someone means him harm it is up to me to make sure the harm doesn't reach him. Now," He dug in his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Thanks for the delivery, but no thanks." With that, he slammed the door shut leaving a very confused mail man who was now flowerless.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred walked up behind Merlin who was sitting on the couch reading, and Cenred leaned down placing a kiss on Merlin's cheek. "For you, love."

A smile crossed Merlin's lips when the flowers were place in his arms. "They're beautiful." He stood up from the couch. "Thank you." He reached towards the back of the couch and sent a gentle kiss to Cenred's lips. "I'll go put them in water."

Cenred nodded with a smile. "Yes, after that we can go to lunch."

Merlin nodded happily and Cenred watched as he disappeared into the kitchen.

THE END

A/N: Was it disappointing?

Review Please :)


End file.
